Be Mine, Valentine
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Just because he had an imprint, it didn't mean he couldn't give his beta a valentine. Blackwater Oneshot. Please Review! Happy V-Day!


**Most Embarrassing Thing Ever: **When I went to edit this story two days after I put it up, I reposted my other story 'Once Burnt, Twice Shy' instead of my edited chapter. I am so embarrased! I got reviews like "this is really long... nothing to do with valentines day" and I was so confused to why. Well I found out.

So please, enjoy the right edited version of my story!

A Blackwater fic for everyone who doesn't have a valentine! Enjoy!  
I hope it isn't too cheesy!

I'm not going to lie, this is somewhat fluffy. I tried to stay away from the super cheesiness (because let's face it- Leah and Jacob aren't like that) but everyone needs a little romance on V-day!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nope. Unfortunately- not even Jacob Black or Taylor Lautner. I want to make a music video so he can kiss me =[.

Warning: Mild cussing- It's part of Leah.

Be Mine, Valentine  
By: Chibi Neko-Chan2  
"Talking"  
_Writing_

"I'm looking for someone to share my pain. Someone I can run to, who will stay with me when it rains." –Cassie, Is It You?

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you" – Untouched, The Verronicas

Ahhh. Valentines Day. The one day in the year where a guy actually played the role of 'boyfriend' properly. The day when Wal-Mart chocolate becomes your best friend, but also your worst enemy because of the five pound gain. The day when a cheesy Hallmark card is given with a traditional bouquet of red roses. The day when couples actually pretended to like each other, to the point where they actually held each other's hand in public.

The day Leah Clearwater absolutely hated. No, hatred wasn't strong enough of a term to describe the feeling that twisted tightly in her veins. She loathed it, abhorred the stupid holiday with a passion...  
And the fact that she had to watch her cousin and brother get ready for a special valentine night made it a thousand times worse. It was like she was Cinderella, a really pissed off Cinderella. But really, could you blame her? She had valid reasons to be pissed. Ms. I'm So Sweet and Innocent was getting ready to go out with Leah's ex lover for her fourth valentine's dinner. It made Leah sick to her stomach that Emily still groveled at Sam's feet even after he emotionally scarred her use-to-be best friend and physically scarred her for life.

The amount of disgust, hurt, and anger almost made her shift into her wolf form, but Leah kept her cool. She was lucky Emily took the bastard off her hands. After being in the guy's head for a couple months, you saw how fucked up his thoughts were.

Then again, maybe those were just hers.

Anyway, Sam Ugly would be here to pick up his 'beloved' at 4 sharp. Leah glanced at the clock and grimaced when she saw it was five minutes till. Knowing Sam, he was unfortunately never late and usually always two minutes early.

Leah, dressed in a simple baby blue tank top and yellow shorts, continued to dust off the den's wooden table as her brother walked downstairs. As the tall, adorable tan boy walked by, he playfully pulled on Leah's long, midnight black ponytail. Leah reflexively punched her brother in the arm, causing the younger sibling to laugh.

"The colors for Valentine's day are red and pink Leah, not black and blue," Seth commented as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. His light brown eyes scanned over the refrigerated items, trying to find some food to hold his hunger over until he reached the restaurant.

"Is that so? Then come back over here so I can give you a bloody lip instead," Leah teased, standing up straight and placing her tan hands on her hips. Seth shook his head as he stuffed a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"I need these lips for later," Seth said as he easily caught the dust towel Leah flung at his head, "And talking about giving bloody lips- guess who's here."

Leah's dark brown eyes flickered over to the front window. Sam was climbing out of his shiny, new green truck. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Peachy," Leah stated, opening the front door before Sam let himself in. Sam stood on the front porch, his hand outstretched to twist the doorknob. Leah's mother, Sue, must have established that it was obviously okay for any werewolf to barge into the house anytime they fucking wanted.

Talk about a lack of respect and personal space.

Leah wanted to tell her previous Alpha to stay outside, but didn't want to be a hypocrite on the whole manners issue. Leah's white teeth bit down on her lip, with a pressure that almost cut her lip open, as she scrutinized the man in front of her.

Sam was the guy with the twelve roses and the cheesy Hallmark card. He was dressed nicely (for once), and he had managed to make his long, unruly hair look very neat in a long ponytail. He looked wonderful and Leah knew that Emily was about to have one of the best nights of her life.

And as much as Leah hated admitting it to herself, she wished that she was the girl getting ready to meet Sam instead.

"Hello Leah," Sam greeted so formally that it made Leah nearly cringe. Was it really that easy for him to forget everything they use to have? Well then again, if he had called her by her old nickname 'Lee-Lee', his face would have turned around like the exorcist.

A 'fuck you' would have been a very satisfying thing to say, but Leah wasn't in much of a mood to start an argument.

"Hi."

Sam made his way into the house and Leah continued to stand in the front room with him. For being a 'shape shifter', the room suddenly became very chilly. The previous lovers stood in an awkward silence before Seth appeared by the stairs. Sam and Leah watched as Seth slightly tilted his head to the side, a wide, bright smile on his face.

"You look beautiful, Em!" Seth complimented. A soft laugh filled the room and Emily appeared a moment later. Leah couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes as she uncomfortably crossed her lean arms across her chest.

Jealously coursed through Leah's body because she knew Seth was wrong. Emily was more than beautiful, and the permanent scars on her tan face weren't able to delude her beauty. Leah heard a soft intake of breath from Sam, but refused to look at his face because Leah wasn't sure if she could handle that pain.

She focused her attention on Emily's appearance instead. Emily wore a simple crimson dress that hugged her body in all the right places and stopped mid-thigh, showing off her long legs. Black high heels were placed on her feet and her dark hair was cringed into stunning waves. Her makeup was light and she didn't wear too much jewelry, but the gold caught the light of sun in a stunning way.

Emily looked like everything Leah knew she could have never been. The genuine smile on Sam's face as he stared at Emily, which Leah couldn't ignore because of her peripheral vision, proved that. Emily smiled warmly back at her fiancé.

Seth, who was adjusting the black tie around his neck, finally broke the silence, "Well, I better hit the road. I don't want Ashley's dad to flip out if I'm late."

Sam nodded as he tenderly took Emily's hand in his, "Right. We should get going too. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Emily answered, her voice as comforting as a mother's to her newborn baby. Emily tried her best not to glance over to where Leah was standing, but couldn't help but give her a small sympathetic smile. Seth and Sam were already out the door when Emily called to Leah, "Have a nice Valentine's Day."

It was too hard for Leah to reply with a nice 'you too', so she attempted to smile. Her smile, however, turned out more like a frown as she shut the front door behind Emily. Turning around and leaning her back against the door, Leah ran a sweaty hand down her face.

Why did she always have to get the worst end of the bargain?

An hour of cleaning and a cold shower later, Leah appeared back downstairs dressed in a long-sleeve, white sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her midnight black hair was braided into a French braid and an old pair of white sneakers covered her feet. Her perfume and makeup were light and she felt comfortable.

Leah, who spotted her mother placing filled grocery bags on the kitchen counter, walked up to the counter and leaned her elbows against the countertop.

"So what are the big plans for tonight?" Leah questioned, playing with the end of her braid as she watched her mom pull out two massive steaks. Charlie's favorite.

"Not much. Charlie's coming over around seven and we're just going to relax. Watch some baseball and cook steaks," Leah's mom answered, opening the refrigerator door and placing a jar of applesauce on its shelf.

"Way to switch things up," Leah muttered, ignoring the look her mom gave her because of her sarcasm.

Sue finished unpacking the groceries and placed the plastic bags under the kitchen sink.

"Charlie's a good guy, Leah. Simple but good," Sue justified, patting her daughter on the arm, "He makes me happy. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, but I'm guessing you want me to get the hell out," Leah clarified, moving away from the counter and placing her keys in her pockets. Sue shook her head at her retreating daughter.

"Leah, control your mouth."

Leah paused at the front door and turned to look at Sue over her shoulder, "Mom, that hasn't worked since I was seven. Do you really believe it's going to start working now?"

"What time will you be home?" Sue called as her daughter opened the front door.

"I don't know so don't wait for me, alright?" and with that, Leah was gone.

Leah's top priority was clearing her mind. Her second top priority was to get away from all forms of beings- werewolves (she hated using the term shape shifters), imprints, vampires (not that she could ever associate with those type anyway unless she was forced to), and humans. She needed time to herself...

But then again, wasn't that one of the things that was bothering her? Wasn't she tired of being alone?

Leah had let her mind roam and clean itself out for a while. The beautiful shape shifter walked three miles until she started focusing on the places surrounding her. Leah's dark brown eyes focused on the empty, dark green field across the street. Two empty soccer posts with cut up lining were forced into the ground and weeds stood like flowers by the two large oak trees.

Leah ambled over to the abandoned park and sat on the ground in front of one of the massive oak trees. Drawing her knees toward her body and crossing her arms around them, Leah leaned her head down on top of them.

It wasn't Valentine's Day that brought this sense of loneliness on...Valentine's Day was just a big slap in the face to remind how alone she really was. Leah was independent and it wasn't necessary to have a man in her life. But it was necessary to have a close friend, someone she could confide in when she got in these moods.

She needed someone to show her that they cared about her. Sure, she had Seth and her mom, but it wasn't enough. It sounded selfish, but they couldn't fill the hole Sam left. When Sam and her were together, Sam had been more than her significant other. He had been her best friend and her confidant. It sounded corny, but it was true.

So if she was so alone, then why did she just push everyone away? Maybe if she was nice, she could been seen as lovable like Renesmee or beautiful like Emily. Leah wasn't nice and her bitterness was too hard to overcome. You would think God would help her with her current problem and let her imprint on someone to take the emptiness away. But no, he hated her enough too that she was cursed to be in this state forever, and forever was a long time.

Leah successfully pushed everyone one out, got the reputation of being a 'bitch' (literally and figuratively- according to Embry), and now had no one to talk to. She told herself that maybe she deserved this fate.

She deeply wanted, however, for someone to tell her that she didn't.

Leah must have been in this thoughtful state for a while because she didn't concentrate on the other things around her. So when she suddenly felt a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder, she almost screamed out in panic.

Instead she snapped her head to the side and her hand grasped the wrist of whoever was touching her. Leah's dark brown eyes focused on the chocolate brown ones of Jacob Black. Leah's heart went back to its resting heart beat as she let go of Jacob's arm.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, staring down at his large, calloused hand until he let go of her shoulder. Jacob obliged and sat down next to her. He turned to Leah with a joking smile on his lips. Leah couldn't help but notice how perfect his teeth were- straight and white, which deeply contrasted with his russet skin.

"Oh you know, just roaming the neighborhood," Jacob chuckled and dodged when Leah went to punch him in the side.

"The truth," Leah stated simply.

"The truth?" Jacob questioned, pressing his lips together as his eyes slightly flickered back and forth in thought, "I was coming back from the leech's house and I saw you. I just figured I'd come over to see what was up."

"Nothing is up," Leah answered, her normal bitter self coming back to life, "So what did you get the little monster for Valentine's day?"

The handsome, toned man shrugged, "Just some chocolate and the game Pretty, Pretty Princess. She's too young to appreciate flowers."

Leah nodded, feeling revolted by the way Jacob talked about the bloodsucker with so much pride. Couldn't he see that she was just as bad as those other leeches? That she was a murderer too?

Apparently not. Imprinting had blinded that side of Jacob she liked.

"Wonderful. Did you win?" Leah asked spitefully, turning her head away from Jacob so she wouldn't have to look at him. Jacob noticed this, but decided not to say anything.

"Yeah, but I cheated," Jacob admitted, flashing a small smile before standing up. From the corner of her eye, Leah saw that Jacob was spinning a soccer ball off his index finger.

"Figures- Ow! What the hell was that for?" Leah complained, tilting her head to look down at the soccer ball that hit her hard on the arm. Leah stood up, a glare on her face.

"Come on, Leah. Let's play a little game of soccer," Jacob suggested. Leah answered him by throwing a curveball into his stomach.

"I have better things to do."

"Like what? Mope around boyfriendless on Valentine's Day? You're right, that's so much better than playing a game of soccer," Jacob sarcastically agreed, his brown eyes shining with mischievousness.

With anger coursing through her veins, Leah walked up to Jacob and attempted to punch him in his large nose. Jacob, who knew that it didn't take much teasing until the girl shape shifter got physical, easily caught Leah's fist in his hand. He then twisted her arm behind her back and stood directly behind her, laughing in her ear.

"Is violence really the answer, Leah?" Leah growled, hearing the smirk in his tone. Leah attempted to get free from his grasp but failed.

"When it comes to dealing with you Black, yes," Leah answered, refusing to stop fighting out of his grasp, "And you deserve more than a fucking bloody nose."

"It just touches my heart when you speak like that to me, Leah," Jacob joked, finally letting the struggling, young woman go. Leah, who had probably given Jacob some bruises while fighting in his arms, didn't bother to try to punch him again. She didn't want Jacob to catch her in his strong arms again and hold her the way he did... at least, she convinced herself that she didn't.

"Here. We'll make a bet," Jacob started to twirl the soccer ball back on his index finger as he continued, "I win the game and I get the chance to get to see the ice-queen blush. You win the game and you get five free licks." (A/N: like punches)

"And why in the world do you want to see me blush?" Leah questioned, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips as she sent Jacob a teasing grin, "I don't think Bella or your imprint would like that very much."

"I just want to prove that Leah Clearwater can show other emotions other than bitterness and anger. I'm trying to justify a point more than trying to turn you on."

"Not that that's possible for you anyway," Leah concluded slyly and Jacob shook his head; his long, shaggy black hair shaking side to side.

"Whatever you say. So you game?" Jacob challenged.

"Hmmm," Leah pressed her lips in thought as she placed her finger to her chin in thought. After a minute, Leah dropped her hand and gazed into Jacob's chocolate brown eyes, "Fine. Really, how can I refuse? It's a win-win situation. You'll never get me to blush and it'll be very satisfying to give you the beating you've deserved for a while."

"We'll see about that," Jacob threw the ball over to Leah and she easily caught it in her hands, "Whoever scores the first three points wins."

"Simple enough," Leah called, far from Jacob now because she made her way to the other side of the deserted soccer field, "No cheating. I want to beat your tan ass fair and square."

And with that, the game started.

Whereas vampires played baseball, werewolves played a mean game of soccer.

Fixing her eyes on the goal and then her opponent, Leah started to juggle the ball between her feet as she moved up to Jacob's side of the field. Digging her foot under the soccer ball, Leah kicked the ball up and it landed a few feet in front of her.

"Fetch boy," Leah teased. Jacob chuckled, throwing his blue t-shirt off to the sideline. The sight of his toned, muscular body made Leah almost shiver. Jacob's eyes scanned Leah's face.

"Blushing is after the game Leah, not during," Jacob reminded before running for the ball. Leah glared, racing forward and getting the ball before Jacob because she was naturally faster than him. Jacob, who was still in the process of warming up, was unable to steal the ball away from Leah before she powerfully kicked the ball into the corner of the soccer goal.

Leah turned with a taunting grin on her face, "This is going to be so much easier than I thought."

"Don't get cocky. That was a lucky first shot. Now it's time to get serious!" Jacob encouraged himself, doing a no-hand back flip and landing perfectly on his toes.

"Jacob Black serious? Is that possible?" Leah asked innocently, running back towards her side of the field and kicking the ball over to Jacob, "Your turn. Try me."

Jacob dribbled the ball down the dark green field. The coolness of the night refreshed his hot body as he made his way over towards Leah. Leah met him a couple feet from the goal and ran towards him to kick the ball away from him. When Leah got close enough, Jacob kicked the ball backwards which confused Leah momentarily. When Leah took a side to the left, Jacob backed up, got the ball, and went to the right. Leah's upper lip twitched when Jacob scored.

"Nice defense Leah," Jacob remarked sarcastically, grabbing the ball from the goal and throwing it across the field. Leah got the ball before glancing back at Jacob.

"Look who's getting cocky now," Leah spat back, not even waiting for Jacob to get ready before running for the goal. Jacob's eyes narrowed and Leah wasn't fast enough for Jacob this time. Jacob vigorously shouldered Leah, causing her to fall on her butt as he stole the ball away. Jacob scored again and Leah stood up, now officially pissed off and dirty.

"You got some nerve. Those five licks are looking more satisfying the more you piss me off."

"Suck it up and take it like a man, Clearwater. Or are you going to bitch your whole way through the game?" Jacob asked, not really meaning the words that spilled out of his mouth. He just enjoyed seeing her angry. He kicked the ball back towards Leah, who gladly took it.

Leah didn't even bother to move. She was pissed off enough that she believed that she had the power to score right where she stood. Taking a few steps back, Leah ran forward and power kicked the ball...

She scored. Not in the net, but on Jacob Black's forehead. Jacob fell to the ground, momentarily blacked out, and Leah couldn't help but laugh as she ran up to him. Not caring to check on him right then, Leah finished the play strategy by kicking the ball easily into the net.

Jacob was clutching his head, a slight look of pain on his face, when she returned.

"Oops. Sorry," Leah apologized half-heartedly. Jacob murmured a few colorful words. Leah, who felt slightly guilty, outstretched her hand to help him up. Jacob took her hand, but instead of getting up, forced Leah over his lap. He pressed a hand on the small of her back, keeping her down, as he ruffled the top of her braided hair. Leah whined something about him ruining it and Jacob grinned.

"That's what you get, you little cheat," Jacob teased playfully, taking his hand off her so she can sit upright. Leah glowered as she sat up and leaned back on her palms.

"I didn't cheat. You just didn't head-butt correctly-" Leah watched as the young, tall man quickly stood up and ran over to the soccer ball. It took only a few seconds to register what he was doing.

"You call me a cheater!" Leah yelled, forcing herself off the ground and chasing after Jacob. She was about to meet her doom if she didn't get that ball away from him. Jacob wanted to try to make her blush if he won…

And it scared Leah because she knew that Jacob, despite what she said, had a high possibility of doing so.

Leah halted and watched midfield as Jacob aimed the ball into the net. The ball soared high in the dark night...

And not only did human beings, vampires, other werewolves, and God hate her, but fate did too.

Leah wanted to protest. She wanted to scream. She wanted to knock Jacob Black out again for the smug grin spreading across his face...

And she did not want this!

"I win!" Jacob congratulated himself, grabbing the soccer ball before making his way back over towards Leah. Jacob only continued to smile brightly as Leah sent glares of death at him.

"Bet's off. You cheated and therefore, I didn't beat your tan ass fair and square."

"Afraid not. Besides, I triumphed over your tan ass fair and square anyway," Jacob retaliated, and for once, Leah gave up because she knew that Jacob wouldn't shut the hell up unless he got his way. The two of them had the same amount of stubbornness, but Jacob was more pigheaded then she was.

"You know what? Fine. Go on then, Jacob. Try to make me blush," Leah challenged, folding her arms over her chest as she watched him place his blue shirt back on.

That right there was helping his chances of losing.

After placing his shirt back on his body, Jacob unexpectedly wrapped his strong arm around Leah's back and pulled her towards him. Leah, who stared up at him with wide brown eyes, found herself gazing at Jacob's perfectly shaped mouth as he moved his head closer to hers.

Was he about to kiss her?

Leah was lucky enough to be able to think of her grandfather doing this to her, which kept the blush from seeping up.

"Leah."

Leah automatically looked up into Jacob's eyes and had to think of her grandfather again by the look Jacob was giving her. Jacob smirked, lowering his hand from the small of her back to her bottom, before whispering, "I'll attempt making you blush later. Right now, you're far too temperamental."

Coming back into her right state of mind, Leah pushed herself away from Jacob and wanted to slap herself for the dazed look she just gave him. Jacob smirked, placing a loose piece of midnight black hair behind her ear.

"I got to get going, but I'll see you later, Leah," Jacob promised, stepping away from her and picking up the soccer ball before walking away from the park. Leah watched Jacob Black's retreat until he was out of sight.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't as cursed as she had thought.

Leah comfortably lounged on her bed, reading one of the very few romance books she had as classical music played softly in the background. What Leah liked about the book was that Prince Roberto had won Evelyn's heart over time, not with a simple look or enchantment. She wasn't a victim of love at first sight or imprinting (but then again, Prince Roberto was not a werewolf). He had taken the time to gain her trust and her heart.

Leah also had a hard time reading the book because each time she got really in depth with it, Evelyn would slowly turn into her and Prince Roberto would slowly transform into Jacob. Yes, Jacob Black. Of all the people Leah knew, it just happened to be Jacob freaking Black.

It appalled her because it also worried the crap out of her. She didn't want to discover what it meant. So after the third time this transformation happened, Leah threw the book at her bedroom wall and decided to give up on reading it.

She didn't need Jacob screwing up with her head anymore than he already was. Wasn't it stated earlier that her own thoughts were fucked up enough as they were?

"I knew romance was never your favorite genre," Sue stated, opening the door slightly so only her head was peeking in. Leah turned on her bed, facing her mother with a small frown on her lips as she answered with a 'nope.'

"This was dropped off for you," Sue held out a regular red envelope with the words 'Leah' scribbled on the front. Leah got up and took the card from her mother.

"Thanks."

"Yep," there was a muffled call from downstairs and Sue smiled at her daughter, "That'll be Charlie. I'll talk to you later."

Leah closed her door with a 'bye mom.' Leah's brows crunched in thought as she stared down at the handwriting on the card. It was a bit familiar, but Leah couldn't place her finger on it. Shrugging as she sat down on the bed, Leah tore the envelope open.

A small yellow paper heart with a taped chocolate kiss and hug sat inside. Leah took off the two pieces of chocolate and read the words below.

Leah.  
_No one deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day. Although Renesmee is my imprint, she's not my valentine. I was hoping_- this part of the letter was scratched out and replaced with- _Will you be?_

_Jacob_

_P.S. here's the kiss I owe you from earlier._

Leah's wide eyes stared down at the words, not believing they were stating and they were somehow jumbled up like scrabble words. She couldn't have been deciphering them correctly and there was no way she was blushing…

There, however, was a way because she was.

Jacob Black had won his bet and in order to repay it, Leah accepted what the card said.

Jacob Black was her valentine.

She had a feeling that he knew it too.

--- END  
Ooo! Haha Happy Valentine's Day! I was going to add a bit more with Jacob but thought that right there was a good ending! Somewhat cliffhangerish but gets you to dream what happened! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you like, did you not like it? Let me know!

S.A.D. yay!


End file.
